Tears
by DayDream101
Summary: Anger,Tragedy,Failure  They all lead to one thing...Tears


Hey everyone! Yesterday i told myself that the next day it rains i am going to write this...Well guess what? It's raining today! I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter about our good friends Ash and Mary-lynette:)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the Night world...<p>Mary-lynette looked out the window of her car. It was raining outside. She inhaled deeply and tried to focus on driving.<p>

She bit her lip, the rain brought back so many memories for her. When you live in a small town like Briar Creek the rain is sometimes the most exciting thing you get, she thought.

Flashback:

The thunder cracked. A small girl ran down the steps, through the kitchen and into a large study where a tall man was sitting on the window sill looking out.

The rain was hitting against the window pane making the window sightly blurry from the inside.

"Daddy, im scared. I don't like it when it thunders."

The man turned around with a sweet smile on his face. He reached out and picked the little girl up onto his lap.

"M'lin, there is no need to be scared of the rain. It does good things."

She curled up into his chest, her muscles relaxing. She yawned.

"like what?"

"The rain waters the pretty plants so that they can turn into beautiful flowers."

The little girl looked out at the rain thinking about what her father had just said. Then she asked a question she had wanted to for a while now.

"Daddy, tell me about mommy."

The man sighed. As much as he didn't want to talk about it he couldn't resist that little girl's sweet voice.

"well, for one thing your mommy loved the rain."

End of flashback

Mare sighed thinking about that memory. If she missed one thing it was definetly her father. He had taught her so much in life. Without him she wouldn't be the girl she is today.

Mary-Lynette pulled into Thierry Descoudres mansion. She still couldn't belive that this was her home for the time being. She got out of her car to find Nillson waiting for her at the door.

"thanks" she said as he opened the door for her. The house was fairly empty. Everyone was either out in the city or training at the gym. She stumbled up the stairs trying to balance out the wait of the several bags she was carrying on her arms.

In the middle of the hallway there was a giant window covering one of the smaller walls. She waked over to it watching the rain fall from all different angles.

It was comforting to know that no matter what it would someday rain again. The rain would never leave her. It doesn't matter what happens the rain would always be there to make those pretty plants turn into beautiful flowers.

Mare smiled to herself remembering that quote she had heard so long ago. She continued walking towards her and Ash's room. She was about to open their door when her phone started ringing.

Mare cursed to herself remembering that her purse was behind all of the bags she was carrying. She shook her arm trying despretly to get to her phone. She smiled triumphantly when she grabbed her cell phone and emidiatly answered.

(only her part of the conversation)

"hello"  
>"yes, this is she"<br>"yes"  
>"what.."<p>

Her lip started to quiver. She moved the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button. A tear formed in her eye.

Ash, feeling his soul mate's distress rushed to open the door. Mare looked at him for a second before throwing herself onto him, tears running down her face.

He was shocked for a split second before holding her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Love, whats wrong?" he was concerned for her.

Tears fell down her cheeks. She looked up at him not once letting go. "there was an accident and..." she sobbed even harder not being able to finish her sentence.

"sshh it ok. what happened?"

She bit her lip. "Something happened and...and he didn't make it."

She berried her face into his chest, crystal tears rolling down her face.

"Who love? Who?"

She shuddered before looking up at him to answer

"My dad"

The tears started again, collecting on her eye lashes and falling of her face.

Ash sighed and pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair while whispering how much he loved her. He cradled her to his chest and picked her up to bring her into their room. He sat them down on the bed not once letting her go.

After endless minutes she hade finally fallen asleep in the comfort of his arms. Ash watched her peacefully sleep carefully stroking her hair. It's a tragedy, Ash thought remembering what Mare's father was like.

And of course tragedies will always lead to tears.

Thanks for reading! sad right? i almost cried while writing it. Do you want me to write more kinda like this with different characters? if so review and tell me which characters to write about! Or do you want me to just leave it as a one-shot? ether way review and tell me why:)  
>Love, Secretbreaker101<p>


End file.
